Super Mario Brothers 2
by demolition18
Summary: SMB Movie Fan Fiction The Mario Brothers face Wart a new enemy.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Super Mario Brothers nor I am profiting from this.

**Chapter 1**

Narrator: "_In those years the Super Mario Brothers have defeated King Koopa a dictator and have restored freedom to the mushroom kingdom. The Mario Brothers have brought back King Bowser and now have a new enemy and are teaming with Princess Daisy. Experiments were done on Anthony Scapelli who was turned into a monkey by King Koopa. Wart is taking over the dinosaur world. Mice have also evolved in this parallel world._"

Beginning

Opening Credits

**Chapter 2**

In Dinohattan at the king's chambers. There is King Bowser present. Also there is Princess Daisy present. King Bowser: "_I wanted to thank the Mario Brothers for their defeat over King Koopa. Maybe I will go dating again._" Princess Daisy: "_Iggy and Spike have joined with Koopa but than they went back to our side._" Iggy and Spike show up with Sgt. Simon. Iggy: "_He was serving Koopa my evil cousin._" Spike: "_He booked the Mario Brothers for stealing that rock._" Sgt. Simon: "_I was simply taking orders from King Koopa. Maybe I will answer to you._" King Bowser removes the police badge from Koopa's cop. King Bowser: "_You are fired. You are a tyrant._" The goomba toad comes into the place. Princess Daisy: "_We'll turn them all back to normal_." King Bowser: "_If there is anymore evil out there bring me the plumbers._" Sgt. Simon leaves the place.

At the devolution chamber. Also there is the devo tech. There is also a worker in a hard hat and construction clothes. King Bowser comes in with Iggy and Spike and Toad. King Bowser: "_You'll go back to normal just like my revolution when the plumbers killed King Koopa. We washed his slimy remains away._" Toad gets seated at the goomba chamber. Toad goes into the devolution chamber. Toad is evolved into human form. Toad comes back out in human form. Toad: "_I was singing a Koopa song and that's why I got arrested along with the plumbers._"

**Title Card:** A few weeks later.

**Chapter 3**

In the desert in the alternate universe in the day time. There are pyramids there. Also there is Princess Daisy present along with the re-evolved goombas and Toad. Princess Daisy: "_This must be this world counter part of Egypt._" Princess Daisy has a flame thrower with her. Princess Daisy: "_There are Koopa's cousins wanting to take his place._" Wart shows up with the Fry Guy and the ninjis with Sparky. Wart has on a robe and crown under a frog suit. Wart: "_I am dressed up in this frog suit just as I can jump onto you._" Princess Daisy: "_You are a traitor._" Wart: "_I will take King Koopa's place and rule this world. Those men here are ninjis with ninja training._" Princess Daisy: "_Let's take them out._" Princess Daisy's fighters get into battle with ninjis. Toad takes on Fry Guy. Princess Daisy takes on Sparky. Sparky shoots electricity at Daisy. The ninjis kick Daisy's warriors. The freedom fighters throw punches back onto ninjis. There are martial arts fighting. Wart: "_They have been karate trained. I will rule this world now since King Koopa is gone and the mistake he made to your father was turning him into fungus when he should've just killed him._" Princess Daisy: "_I have plumbers who will stop you._" Fry Guy: "_I am the god of fire on this world. You people are descended from the dinosaurs._" Fry Guy shoots flames at Toad. Princess Daisy shoots Sparky frying him. Princess Daisy finds a veggie on the ground. Princess Daisy: "_I know that you Wart are allergic to veggies._" Daisy throws the vegetable at Wart. Toad picks up a quark. Toad throws a quark into Fry Guy. Toad throws more quarks at Fry Guy. Fry Guy shoots flames at Toad. Fry Guy is hit by quarks. Fry Guy is extinguished. Princess Daisy: "_You have extinguished him._" Iggy and Spike show up. Iggy: "_Princess Daisy. We need to take you to the human world._" Spike: "_You can go bring the plumbers to here. King Koopa our evil cousin turned a business man into a monkey and we need you to stop him._" Princess Daisy leaves the place.

In Brooklyn later on in the day time. On the streets of Brooklyn at the home of the Mario Brothers. There is Princess Daisy present. Also there are Mario and Luigi in the clothes that they got from the alternate universe. Luigi has clothes on green and blue. Mario's clothes are red and blue. Daisy is carrying the flame thrower. Luigi: "_What's going on?_" Princess Daisy: "_One of Koopa's cousins is trying to take over my world. We need you to stop them. I just killed Wart._" Mario: "_Scientists tried to turn Scapelli back into a human. He turned into a monkey and than he became a gorilla._" Luigi: "_Scapelli is calling himself Donkey Kong now._" Mario: "_He ruined the pipes just to get to his project and I fixed them. Scapelli will be charged with vandalism as will those who destroyed the pipes._"

**Chapter 4**

Later on under ground. There is Princess Daisy with the Mario Brothers. Daisy has her rock. Mario: "_I am ready to believe._" Donkey Kong the de-evolved Scapelli shows up. Donkey Kong: "_I will get you for this just as you had me transformed._" Mario: "_We might've found a way to change you back._" Scapelli: "_No. I will kill you plumbers._" Donkey Kong has barrels. He throws them to the Super Mario Brothers. Mario grabs a barrel. Mario throws a barrel back at Donkey Kong. There are ropes in the barrel. Mario: "_Luigi. Tie him up. We'll take him to the devolution chamber._" Luigi ties up the de-evolved Scapelli. Daisy opens the door to the other world. Daisy and the Mario Brothers cross the portal to the other dimension with Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong: "_I will get to my project once I come back to my human form._"

In Dinohattan in the day time. There are many people out there who are highly evolved dinosaurs. Daisy shows up with the Super Mario Brothers and Donkey Kong tied up. Luigi: "_We have left here 3 weeks ago._"

At the former Koopa tower outside. There is Morton Koopa present with Tri-Clyde the serpent snakes. He has a wand. Morton Koopa: "_Our cousin was defeated by the Mario Brothers. They will pay for him. You are evolved from snakes._" Tri-Clyde: "_I can shoot fire out of my mouth and I will fry those plumbers._"

**Chapter 5**

At the de-evolution chamber. There are the devo workers. Also present is Toad. The Mario Brothers shows up with Princess Daisy. Mario: "_This will get you back to normal._" Donkey Kong: "_Where is that man now?_" Luigi: "_We killed him. He devolved into slime and was washed away._" Donkey Kong is placed on a chair on the devo chamber. Donkey Kong is placed in the evolution. Toad: "_Those men here are now on our side and that cop was fired._" He is evolved into advanced. Donkey Kong becomes Anthony Scapelli again. Princess Daisy: "_The police will escort you back to Brooklyn._" Anthony Scapelli: "_Maybe I will get my men back to work._" Mario: "_We will shut you down Scapelli._" Princess Daisy's warriors show up. 2 of the former goombas give the Mario Brothers devo guns. Princess Daisy: "_You can use them to fight off the Koopa family._" Toad: "_There is Morton Koopa here. Others here evolved from mice and snake and even other reptiles._" The Mario Brothers go after Morton Koopa.

Inside the former Koopa tower. There is Morton Koopa with the Tri-Clyde. Morton Koopa: "_I will make kill the King. Wart with me will take over._" The Mario Brothers show up with Princess Daisy and Toad. Princess Daisy: "_It's over Morton Koopa._" Toad: "_There are other cousins of your's. I hope that they don't try to take over like King Koopa did._" Morton Koopa: "_I will with this devolve you plumbers and you turn into apes. Kill them Tri Clyde._" Morton Koopa shoots his magic wand at the Marios. Tri Clyde shoots flames out of himself at the plumbers. Princess Daisy shoots flames at Tri Clyde. Luigi with the devo gun shoots Tri-Clyde just as he turns into 3 snakes. Mario shoots Morton Koopa with the devo gun. Morton Koopa turns into a dinosaur. Yoshi shows up. Daisy steals the wand from Morton Koopa. Princess Daisy: "_You will be now taken prisoner and don't come back here again._" Daisy traps the de-evolved Morton Koopa. Mario: "_I think that we'll go back home now._" Mario and Luigi leave the place.

**Chapter 6**

**Title Card:** 10 Years Later

At a bathroom in the restaurant. There are Mario and Luigi working on a toilet. Luigi now has a mustache. Mario has a red hat with the latter on M on it and Luigi has a green hat with the letter L on it. They are finishing up on the toilet. Mario: "_We are getting done. It was 10 years ago now that we went to the Dinosaur kingdom._" Luigi: "_I have had some Internet dates._" Mario: "_I don't ever want to get married. Pauline is divorced and has a daughter and a son._" The plumbers put their tools away in their belt.

Later on outside of the restaurant. There is Pauline Mario's new girlfriend. The Mario Brothers come out of the place. Pauline: "_Mario._" Mario goes over to Pauline. Mario: "_We finished fixing that toilet. I am up for retirement in plumbing._"

In the parallel universe in the day time at Wart's chamber. There is Wart present. Also there are Lemmy and Larry Koopa. Wart is still in his frog suit. Also present is Mouser. Others that show up are a female dinosaur named Birdo partially de-evolved, Shy Guys and Sniff its. Wart: "_10 years ago Princess Daisy almost killed me. She has the meteorite piece and with it she could merge dimensions. Lena working for King Koopa has been zapped by the meteorite merging the worlds._" Larry Koopa: "_You can take over the dream land._" Wart: "_You will go to the Ice Land and bring fourth Chief Chilly and we'll freeze the tower. We'll kill the king Bowser. Than we'll take over the world and unite the 2 dimensions._" They are making the plan of attack.

**Chapter 7**

At the chamber of King Browser. There is the King sitting there. Also present is Princess Daisy. Yoshi is also present along with Iggy and Spike the 2 good Koopa cousins. Toad is also present. Iggy: "_I think that my 2 other evil cousins are plotting to take over the world._" Spike: "_You were the first victim of my cousin in devolution. We'll bring the Super Mario Brothers into here._" King Bowser: "_I need both you Daisy and Toad to go bring me those plumbers. Wart wants to even take over dream land._" Princess Daisy with Toad leaves for Manhattan. Iggy: "_We'll go to the Ice Land. We need to show those plumbers the warp zone._" Iggy and Spike go to the warp zone.

At the home of the Mario Brothers. There is Luigi sitting down watching television. Mario and Pauline come into the room to see Luigi. Pauline: "_I heard about your adventure 10 years ago._" Mario: "_Luigi fell in love with someone in charge of digging up fossils. She got attacked by Scapelli my rival._" There's a knock on the door. Pauline: "_I will go and answer it._" Pauline goes over to answer the door. Pauline opens the door. It's Princess Daisy along with Toad. Toad: "_I am looking for the plumbers._" Princess Daisy: "_We need your help. Wart is plotting to assassinate my mother and take over._" Mario: "_We are coming with you. I am retiring from plumbing and Luigi takes over the business._" The Mario Brothers go to suit up in the clothes they acquired from the dinosaur world years ago. Princess Daisy: "_I could on the streets with that rock merge us._"

**Chapter 8**

Later on outside of the Mario's apartment. There are the Mario Brothers with those suits on and their hats. Also there is Toad with his guitar and Princess Daisy with her flame thrower. They depart for the dinosaur world. Princess Daisy: "_I discovered warp zones in our world. We'll get to places faster that way. Two of Koopa's cousins are plotting to with Wart take over. Wart dresses up like a frog. He can leap himself._" Princess Daisy opens a portal to the dinosaur world with her rock. They all vanish.

At Wart's headquarters. There is Wart with 2 Koopa brothers Lemmy and Larry. Also there are Flurries present. Wart: "_You Flurries will rule Ice Land. Men thugs are shy so they wear masks._" Larry: "_We are going to Ice Land in this world._" Lemmy and Larry depart for Ice Land with the Flurries.

**Chapter 9**

Over to the Ice Land. Daisy shows up through a portal with Toad and the Super Mario Brothers. Princess Daisy: "_We ended up here. I think that 2 of the Koopa cousins with the flurries will rule this part of the world while our whole world is ruled by Wart._" Iggy and Spike show up from the warp zone. Spike: "_Mario Brothers. You 2 have captured us once in the koopani desert._" Mario: "_We were about to kill you guys 10 years ago now. You 2 have joined us._" Iggy and Spike go over to the Super Mario Brothers and the Princess Daisy with the musician Toad. Iggy: "_Larry and Lemmy Koopa are plotting to take over this world._" Lemmy and Larry Koopa show up with the flurries. Larry Koopa: "_It's the plumbers who defeated our cousin Koopa._" Iggy: "_Those are the flurries. They are soldiers for here._" Lemmy Koopa: "_We will finish the job and merge the 2 worlds into one._" The flurries are wearing winter clothing. Iggy and Spike pull out their devo guns. Iggy: "_I will with Spike take on our evil cousins._" Mario and Luigi pull out their gloves and put them on. Luigi: "_Those gloves will keep me warm._" Lemmy and Larry pull out flame throwers. Larry Koopa: "_I will fry you 2 for betraying the family._" They fire on Iggy and Spike. Iggy and Spike shoot their evil cousins with the devo guns. Chief Chilly shows up. Flurries come after the band. Princess Daisy: "_There's Chief Chilly. He's made out of ice._" Chief Chilly: "_I will freeze you all._" The Marios with Toad pick up blocks of ice. They throw them striking the flurries. Princess Daisy fires on Chief Chilly. Chief Chilly: "_I will kill you princess._" Chief Chilly comes ramming his horn at Daisy. Daisy shoots Chief Chilly melting him. Lemmy and Larry are de-evolved turning back into the dinosaurs that they were. Spike: "_They won't go anywhere. They'll just freeze them selves to death._" Mario: "_We thought that in my world the dinosaurs were wiped out by the ice age or the meteorite._" Iggy: "_Follow us into the warp zone. We also have the person transformed into a crab who rules the ocean world. We'll stop him._" Iggy and Spike lead the Mario Brothers with Daisy and Toad into the warp zone.


	2. Part 2

**Chapter 10**

At Wart's chamber. There is Wart present along with the shy guys and snifits. There is Mouser with his mice troops. Wart: "_The plumbers might be here. I need you Mouser with your troops blow up the king and I will take his place._" Mouser: "_I will even vote you as president._" Mouser leaves with his troops.

Over to the ocean part of the Dinosaur world. There are bloopers and cheep-cheeps that appear as fish. Also there is the crab type called Claw Grip present. Claw Grip: "_I transformed into a crab while you troops are fight and squids._" Iggy, Spike, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Princess Daisy all show up. Spike: "_They are people that turned in the form of sea animals._" They are swimming onto the inlet. Cheep Cheeps pop up. Mario: "_Rocks._" The good guys all grab the rocks. They throw them at the fish types. Princess Daisy shoots at the bloopers with her flame thrower just as they squirt ink. Claw Grip shows up. Claw Grip: "_I will get you plumbers now. You 2 worked on water supplies._" Claw Grip grabs the rocks. Claw Grip throws the rocks at the heroes. Princess Daisy with Toad and the Mario Brothers grab the rocks. Princess Daisy: "_He should be crushed._" They throw them back to Claw Grip. Princess Daisy pulls out her flame thrower. Daisy shoots Claw Grip with the flame thrower. She fries him. Princess Daisy: "_I don't eat crabs because I am a vegetarian._" Mario and Luigi throw rocks onto Claw Grip. He falls into the water dead. Mario: "_We killed him._" Iggy: "_Now to take you to the former Koopa tower._" Everyone goes into the warp zone.

**Chapter 11**

At the King's tower outside. Iggy, Spike, Mario, Luigi, Toad and Princess Daisy all show up. Spike: "_We have ways of getting in. You plumbers destroyed our oppressive cousin who had this tower for 2 decades._" Iggy: "_Our cousin has an offspring who he didn't consider to be the prince. He is Prince Koopa who comes from somewhere else._" They go into the tower.

At the King's quarters somewhere in the building. There is King Bowser present along with Yoshi. Also there are guards who are the re-evolved goombas. King Bowser: "_I am expecting the plumbers here. Yoshi. I have taken you 10 years ago._" The Mario Brothers show up with Toad and Princess Daisy. They all go over to the king. King Bowser: "_My daughter. I will supply you plumbers with fire power. You have those goomba flame throwers and devo guns._" King Bowser gives the Mario Brother de-evolution guns and flame throwers. Toad and Princess Daisy are also given the devo guns. King Bowser: "_I need you Iggy and Spike to stay here with me. Those 4 will deal with Wart and those plotting to kill me._" The Mario Brothers with Daisy and Toad head off to the elevator.

**Chapter 12**

Outside of the former Koopa Tower. The Super Mario Brothers show up with Toad and Princess Daisy. Princess Daisy: "_Now we'll save my father._" Mouser shows up with his troops. Mouser: "_You 2 must be the plumbers. We'll blow you up._" Mouser Troops have explosives with them. They throw explosives. Luigi: "_Let's throw these back at them._" The 4 heroes throw explosives back at the mice soldiers. Mouser pulls out a big bomb. Mouser: "_I will get you plumbers now._" Mouser throws a bomb at the Mario Brothers. Mario grabs the bomb. Mario: "_Take it back._" Mouser: "_Oh no!_" He throws it back at Mouser blowing him up.

Back to Wart's chambers. There is Wart walking around. He runs into the Snifits. The Snifits have their rifles with them. Wart: "_You men are also known as Snifits. Go to the tower and kill the king. There are guards who were goombas when Koopa was the leader of the place._" They depart for the King's tower.

Back to the exterior of the King's tower. Princess Daisy: "_Now let's go find Wart._" The Mario Brothers with Toad and Princess Daisy go into the warp zone.

Somewhere else inside of the former Koopa tower. There are guards there. Snifits show up. They pull the rifles on the guards. The guards their guns back at the Snifits. There is gun fighting going on. There is gun fighting going on. The guards shoot down and kill the Snifits.

Over to Wart's chamber. There is Wart with the shy guys. Wart: "_Let's go to my sky house. We have our pidgets there. I will with the frog suit leap into the tower that was once Koopa's and we'll kill the king and take his place._" Wart leaves the place with the Shy Guys.

**Chapter 13**

In the Desert near Wart's chambers in front of a pyramid. There are pokies there. They are cactus monsters. The Super Mario Brothers show up with Princess Daisy and Toad. Toad: "_They are called Pokies. We could burn those monsters up._" Princess Daisy: "_They transformed into cactuses when they chose to join with Wart._" Pokies come after the heroes. Princess Daisy with Toad and the Super Mario Brothers fire the flame throwers at the cactus monsters. They fry them. Princess Daisy: "_I think that Wart is in this pyramid. He popped out of there 10 years ago._" The Mario Brother with Daisy and Toad go into the pyramid.

Inside of the Pyramid. There are ninjis guarding the place. The Mario Brothers show up with Toad and Princess Daisy. Mario: "_Ninjas. They must've learned martial arts here._" Princess Daisy: "_They are ninja warriors who we defeated before. They just came back._" Luigi: "_We'll deal with those ninja dinosaurs._" They go into the sand. Toad goes digging into the sand as does Princess Daisy. The Ninjis come after the heroes. The plumbers with their wrenches strike the ninjis. A ninji jump kicks at Luigi. Luigi with his wrench strikes that ninji. Princess Daisy: "_Follow us._" Toad: "_It was Kerog who was the king of the Koopas. There is Kerog junior who could take over._" The Mario Brothers follow Toad and Princess Daisy to the bottom of the pyramid.

**Chapter 14**

At Wart's Sky house. Wart is climbing up the vines to get to his sky house. There are shy guys with him. Wart: "_We'll get our pidgets and fly off to Dinohattan._"

Back to the bottom of the pyramid. The Mario Brothers with Toad and Princess Daisy find a pyramid. Mario opens the door. Mario: "_Take this door. Maybe we'll find Wart here._" The Marios with Princess Daisy and Toad enter the place.

Somewhere inside of the pyramid. There is Birdo present. Princess Daisy: "_Birdo._" Toad: "_She shoots eggs. We could hit her with the eggs._" The Marios and Princess Daisy with Toad show up. Birdo shoots eggs at the Mario Brothers. Toad grabs an egg. Toad throws an egg back at Birdo. Birdo shoots fireballs at the heroes. They all duck. Birdo shoots more eggs. Luigi: "_Let's all take those eggs and hit her with it._" The Mario Brothers grab the eggs. The Mario Brothers throw more eggs into Birdo. The Mario Brothers pull out devo guns. Birdo shoots more eggs. Daisy and Toad grab them. Toad: "_We'll distract her. We have defeated all of the ninjis._" They throw them just as Birdo is about to shoot fireballs. The Mario Brothers fire their devo guns. Birdo turns into primeval slime. Mario: "_Let's get out of here._" Princess Daisy: "_Let's warp back to Dinohattan and find my father._" The Mario Brothers leave the pyramid.

Later on outside of the Pyramid. There is another Mouser. Mouser 2 has bombs. The second Mouser throws a bomb at the Mario Brothers. Mouser 2: "_Plumbers._" Mario grabs it. Mario: "_You can't blow us up. We are after Wart._" Mario throws the bomb back at Mouser 2. The second Mouser is blown up. Princess Daisy: "_Let's get to my father._" Everyone goes to the warp zone.

**Chapter 15**

At Wart's sky house outside. There is Wart there. Wart and the Shy Guys go onto the pidgets. They are black birds. Wart: "_You men can spear the king. We'll take over the place._" They all go flying over to Dinohattan.

Over to Dinohattan outside of the boom boom bar. There are cars there that look like bumper cars. There are many of the dinosaur citizens there. There are people on bicycles. The Super Mario Brothers show up with Princess Daisy and Toad. Mario: "_I remember this place. It's called the boom boom bar._" Toad: "_Big Bertha got attacked by Ostro the male egg shooter._" Ostro another egg shooter shows up. Princess Daisy: "_That's him._" Ostro shoots eggs out of his mouth at the Super Mario Brothers. Mario: "_We'll send them back to where they belong._" Mario and Luigi with their devo guns shoots the egg shooter. Ostro is being turned into slime. Wart goes flying by on his bird as are the Shy Guys. Wart: "_They must be the plumbers. You will pay for almost killing me Princess Daisy. I will rule the dino kingdom._" Shy Guys pull out spears. The Mario Brothers find rocks on the ground. Luigi: "_Rocks._" Mario: "_Let's take them out._" They shoot rocks at the Shy Guys. Toad with his guitar clobbers some shy guys. The Mario Brothers and Princess Daisy find Wart. Princess Daisy: "_Wart._" Luigi: "_We'll kill him if he kills your father Daisy._" Toad, Princess Daisy along with Mario and Luigi hop onto pidgets. They get into pursuit of Wart.

At the King's tower inside. There is Freddy Bowser in his chamber. Also present are Iggy and Spike with Yoshi the pet. King Bowser: "_I think that Wart is plotting to kill me just over Kerog as the King Koopa._" Iggy: "_Koopa made us smarter so we could stop screwing up but he made us too smart to be evil._" Spike: "_We ended up mistaking 5 other girls for Princess Daisy and we'll take down Wart._" They go onto a computer screen. King Bowser: "_The plumbers are in pursuit of Wart and they are coming into here._"

Outside of the King's tower. Wart goes flying by with the Mario Brothers in pursuit of him. Wart: "_Now I will be the king._" Wart goes into the tower. Mario: "_Let's get him._" Everyone jumps off of the pidgets. The Mario Brothers with Princess Daisy and Toad get in pursuit of Wart. Toad: "_I can help you plumbers find veggies as we'll defeat the evil Wart. I was once a goomba._"

**Chapter 16**

Somewhere in the tower. There is Wart there. Wart goes leaping in his frog suit. He goes looking for King Bowser. Wart pulls out his devo gun and flame thrower. Wart: "_Now you will die king and you 2 Iggy and Spike will be devolved._" The Marios come into the place.

Somewhere else in the tower. There's a load of vegetables. Princess Daisy and Toad gain the vegetables. Mario: "_Now we'll kill him._" Toad: "_I think that Wart evolved from a stegosaurus._" The Mario Brothers go in pursuit of Wart.

In the King's chamber. There is King Bowser there with Iggy and Spike and Yoshi. Iggy: "_I will with the plumbers take on Wart._" Wart shows up. Wart has his flame thrower drawn. Wart: "_I will kill you all and you 2 Iggy and Spike will be devolved._" The Super Mario Brothers show up with Daisy and Toad. Princess Daisy: "_It's over Wart._" They all have vegetables in their hands. Mario: "_Now let's shoot him with vegetables._" Wart shoots flames at the heroes. The Mario's all throw vegetables at Wart. Wart has an allergic reaction. Wart: "_You plumbers and the princess will pay for it as will you Toad._" Something is happening to him. Mario: "_Now let's shoot._" Mario and Luigi shoot Wart with their devo guns. Wart is devolving. Mario swings onto a light. He goes kicks Wart down the stairs. Wart turns into a Stegosaurus. Mario: "_Let's all get him._" The Mario Brothers with Princess Daisy and Toad using the devo guns shoot the Stegosaurus Wart. Mario: "See you later alligator." He is turning into slime. It's a victory. King Bowser: "_I love you plumbers._" Mario: "_I am retiring from plumbing and Luigi is starting a plumbing business. Scapelli was in jail when we returned him home and Luigi is taking over his business with plumbing. I will start my own land. I will call it Mario Land._"

Later on outside of King Bowser's castle. There are the Mario Brothers with Princess Daisy and Toad. Toad: "_Bye._" Mario: "_I will have my own land ran by King Toadstool with his daughter Peach. I was once there._" They leave the place.

Over to the meteorite. The Mario Brothers show up with Princess Daisy and Toad. Daisy opens a portal to Brooklyn for the Mario Brothers. Luigi: "_Maybe I will see you again. We could have computer dates._" The Marios go back into the portal.

**Title Card:** 2 Weeks Later

**Chapter 17**

In the home of the Mario Brothers. There is Luigi sitting there with the News on. There's a younger person on. Newscaster: "_On the 10:00 news the Super Mario Brothers fought a wannabe dictator and saved the world again. They are the super Mario Brothers._" Luigi: "_Mario we are talked about on the channel 11 news._" Newscaster: "_The Super Mario Brothers have once returned missing girls from Brooklyn when this ruthless dictator tried to take over both worlds._" Mario and Paulette are in the kitchen. They come into the living room. Mario: "_Who is it?_" Luigi: "_I will answer the door._" There's a knock on the door. Luigi gets up. Luigi answers the door. Princess Daisy: "_Luigi. Mario. Come here. We need you Mario at Mario Land. Princess Peaches has been kidnapped and the Tatanga has taken her._" Toad: "_King Koopa's cousins have cloned you 2 calling them Wario and Waluigi._" It's Princess Daisy with Toad. The Mario Brothers get their outfits and tools. Luigi: "_I will stay here just as you go to your land Mario._" They all leave the place.

End


End file.
